King of Asgard
by YAY Productions
Summary: YAY! Productions Presents: King of Asgard! Thor is banished to Midgard, Odin is in the Odin Sleep. So the throne of Asgard falls to Loki...with a romantic twist to it! Loki/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Yang: I hope you guys like this story XD  
Loki: Yeah ;)  
Yin: Why am I letting them do this?  
**

"I am your king." Loki announced, "And you shall treat me as such!"  
Every Asgardian bowed in respect. You see Loki had battled Thor, and won, but just as he was about to slay his brother, he instead wiped his memory, banishing him to Midgard. Odin is dead in the Odin's Sleep leaving Loki in charge!  
But just as everyone bowed a young lad sprung up and yelled, "You will never be our king! We want Thor!"  
Loki looked at him in surprise.  
Then a young beautiful woman with raven black hair in a long black dress with slits up to her thighs, a white pendent around her neck, and black leather boots stood beside Loki and backhanded the young boy who back talked Loki, "How dare you, speak to our king...my king that way!" She yelled, "You shall be punished!"  
His mother jumped in the way, "Please! He's just a boy! Have mercy, I beg you!" She begged.  
The young woman looked at Loki awaiting his approval. "Let him live but remember, next time no one will be this lucky!" Loki said.  
The young woman bowed to Loki and whispered, "Your wish is my command, oh king."  
"Your name fair maiden?" Loki asked.  
"Yang."  
"Come with me, Yang." Loki said gesturing to her to follow him.  
Yang followed. They walked into the castle. Yang was in complete amazement. The room was of solid gold except the floor, made of glass, and you could see straight down through the clouds and sky or space, well you know what I mean. "Wow" was all she could say.  
"I know," Loki sighed, "I use to play here as a boy, thinking how special I was and how important, but everything changes and dreams get crushed."  
"Such sorrow, such pain grows inside you." Yang whispered while placing her hand on his heart. "You have everything yet you love nothing."  
Loki could felt all the pain inside him, like a monster growing on hate.  
"Just let it go, let go of the hurt and pain people have caused you, let go of it all and you will feel free Loki Odinson."  
"Who does a god pray to?" Loki begged as tears welded in his eyes.  
" You tell me you search for love, yet you feel as if you have none. You have a father, a mother, a brother, and all of Asgard, yet you still search for something."  
Loki cringed.  
"You feel like a monster because of your bloodline."  
Loki held his head low not knowing what to say to her.  
"A Father is one who raises you not who sired you. Odin raised you, he is your Father, Frigga raised you, she is your Mother, Thor has been your brother, why must it change?" Yang asked.  
Loki opened his mouth then shut it.  
"Loki, you are Odinson!"  
He looked at her in disbelief.  
"You deserve everything you you have plus more, you are king of Asgard but every king needs a Queen, if you want I could help you search for the perfect maiden..." Yang began.  
"I think I already found her." Loki said with a crooked smile.

**Yang: *giggles* First chapter is done! YaY!  
****Loki: This better work...  
Yin: *sighs* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yang: YAY! second chapter XD  
Loki: This'll be fun ;)  
Yin: *shrugs* I'm going to get something from the vending machines down the hall want anything?  
Yang: Ok, I want some Cheetos and a Doctor Pepper :D  
Loki: We have vending machines?**

Yang blushed, "Really? Me?"  
Loki nodded reassuring Yang. "We shall be married in the morn!"  
"What? I don't have time to plan anything!" Yang wailed.  
"No need my love." With a clap of his hands all sorts of servants came in. "Prepare for a wedding more spectacular, more grand, than Odin and Frigga's wedding!" Loki demanded.  
They nodded and whisked off.  
"Wow..." Yang whispered.  
Loki looked at her and cocked his head, "What is wrong my dearest?"  
"Nothing, I..well I never imagined how fast this would happen."  
"You wish not to be married in the morn?"  
"No no it's not that, I guess it just hit me that I'm going to be the Queen of Asgard."  
Loki laughed, "You shall get used to it."  
"I trust." Yang said with a playful smile.

Loki and Yang were happily (and quickly) married.  
But within a year, Loki already had a new love. Her name- Lucy, his and Yang's daughter.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Yang yelled out in labor pain.  
Loki paced outside.  
Yang's screams came to a sudden end and a baby's cry filled the silent halls of Asgard.  
Loki ran in the room to see what was happening.  
Yang was holding a baby. She was beautiful, except for a small fact. She had her father's blue skin, red eyes. Her hair was blacker than her mother's.  
Loki looked mortified.  
"She looks just like you." Yang said with a faded smile.  
"No...this is wrong, why?" Loki mumbled. "She can't look like me! The Asgardians will never except her!" Loki yelled and punched a hole straight through the wall.  
"I don't care! They can go suck a toe!" Yang mumbled.  
"What?" Loki asked.  
Yang glanced up. "Midgardian talk."  
"Oh..." Loki paused. "I got it!" Loki declared. He grabbed the little girl from Yang and began chanting to her, "Mutare respice meum unum, esse Asgardian, Mutare respice meum unum, esse Asgardian!" His daughter's skin slowly turned baby pink, her straight hair curled and turned blond. Her eyes sparkled blue now, and her elfin ears rounded over.  
"What do you do to my baby, our baby!" Yang asked.  
"I put a small spell on her she'll look...Asgardian. They will not treat her any different." Loki said with a shrug.  
"She looks like your brother." Yang laughed.  
"I had to make her look, well, normal, so I compared her to my brother." Loki muttered under his breathe. Loki clearly wasn't as enthusiastic as Yang.  
What should we name her?" Yang asked.  
"Lucy is a good Asgardian name." Loki offered.  
"I like it." Yang giggled, perhaps giddy as a new mother. "She looks like a Lucy."

_**3 Years**_** Later...**

"Daddy! Where are you Daddy?" A blond girl yelled.  
"Sweetheart, your father is in a meeting, you'll have to wait." Yang, her mother, stated.  
Lucy opened the door, her father, Loki, sitting on his golden throne. Some men were talking to him. "Daddy?" she asked.  
"Hey Goldilocks, what's wrong?" Loki asked.  
"I missed you.." Lucy whispered.  
Loki smiled and gestured her to come over to him. "This meeting is adjourned." Loki ordered the men to leave.  
"Thanks Daddy." she giggled.  
"So what's really bugging you?"  
"You said we could go horse back riding when the sun is in the middle of the sky and it is so I want to go." Lucy said. Her father's crooked mischievous smile spread across her face. It was one thing thing no spell could take away, and it was another proof she was his daughter.  
"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Loki said while he scooped up his daughter and they took off.

**Yang: Awww :)  
****Loki: Cool, I guess...  
Yin: I'm back *passes snacks around*  
Lucy: Hi daddy.  
Loki: Ahhh! What is it? *hides in fetal position in corner*  
Yang: I invited Lucy from the story to come and narrate.  
Yin: Awww :)  
Lucy: YAY!  
Loki: Why me?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki: *still in fetal position in corner*  
Lucy: *walks over to Loki*  
Loki: *pokes her with a stick*  
Yang: Loki!  
Yin: *sips her coke* Guys please!  
Loki: Does it bite?  
Lucy: *smiles mischievously* Sometimes...**

"Daddy, I loved all the horsies!" Lucy giggled.  
"Loved?" Loki asked tauntingly.  
"No! I still love them, all the time!" She said while staring down her father.  
Yang galloped up on her mare, "Hey! Sorry I'm late."  
"Why?" Lucy asked.  
"Why I'm late?" Yang asked  
"Yes!" Lucy said.  
"One of the maids was stalling me, asking me what outfit I was wearing to the banquet tomorrow night." Yang said.  
"Which maid?" Loki asked as the horses trotted along.  
"Sif." Yang said, "You know, my Lady in Waiting."

* * *

_**FlashBack...**_  
"You shall be cursed to be a maid in my house and serve me!" Loki demanded.  
Sif spat at him, "Never!"  
"I thought you'd say that!" Loki said. His crooked smile seem to be pure evil! "Maledictus sit in ancillam domum fortis iaces, Maledictus sit in ancillam domum fortis iaces!" Loki quoted.  
Sif was a slave she couldn't control her own body! "How?" Sif stuttered.  
"If you don't give in and work, the spell will make you work!" Loki laughed.

* * *

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Lucy asked.  
"I'm fine sweetheart." Loki said while rubbing his face.  
"Let's call it a day." Yang said with a smile.  
"Ok." Loki and Lucy agreed at the same time.  
They rode their horses back to the stable, and the caretaker took over from there.

_**Later That Nig**__**ht ...**  
_Loki layed in bed, his wife and daughter quietly sleeping beside him. Soon, he drifted off, but his sleep was not peaceful, being plagued with memories.

* * *

Loki and Thor sped through Asgard on their chariots. Loki's had a green design and Thor's red.  
"Faster you beasts, you run like mules!" Thor growled. He glanced over at some glorious battle carvings and stared at them in awe.  
"Hey Thor, how would you like your face carved on a wall?" Loki asked mischievously.  
"Someday yes!" Thor boasted.  
"How about now?" Loki said, while shooting a magic bolt from his hand. It hit Thor's chariot and his face almost hit the wall!  
"You almost killed me!" Thor grumbled.  
"Oh come on, where's your sense of fun?" Loki taunted.  
"It's fun you want?" Thor laughed. He shot a bolt of lighting towards Loki, who barely dodged it. Loosing control of his chariot, Thor slid in to a ditch. "Loki?"  
Loki and his horses leaped over Thor and his team, Loki was a clear shot ahead of him. Thor smirked and followed his brother.  
Thor raced ahead of him, yelling, "Second born, second place!"  
"Not for long!" Loki laughed.  
They began to race, knocking over the building pillars of an upcoming temple. The not-quite-yet constructed building fell.  
"You don't think we'll get in trouble for this do you?" Loki asked.  
"No, not a chance!" Thor laughed.  
_**Later...**_  
"Why do the fates torment me with with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons?" Odin boomed.  
"Father hear what.." Thor began.  
"Be still, the AllFather speaks! I seek to raise an empire, and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down! Have I taught you nothing?" Odin argued.  
"You musn't be so hard on yourself. You're an excellent teacher. It's not your fault your sons learn nothing!" Algorim sneered. Algorim and Mimir were Odin's advisers.  
"They learned blasphemy." Mimir muttered in Algorim's ear.  
"True." Algorim agreed.  
"Father, the fault is mine. I goaded Thor on, so I am responsible." Loki explained.  
"Hmmm...Responsible. And do you know the meaning of that word, Thor?" Odin said while glaring at Thor.  
"I understand Father..." Thor muttered under his breathe in shame and anger.  
"And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you? The ancient traditions. When I pass from this world to Valhalla, then you'll be the ruler and protector of Asgard." Odin growled.  
"One damaged building does not destroy millennia of tradition!" Thor grumbled.  
"But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!" Odin's voice boomed through all of Asgard. Frigga touched his shoulder looking at Odin, then her sons. "You have my leave to go." He muttered gesturing them to leave.  
"Father-" Thor began then stormed off.  
"Father?" Loki began, "You know it really was my fault. Must you be so hard on him?" Loki asked.  
"Loki, you will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will pass to Thor. He must not allow himself to be led astray, not even by you my son." Odin said in a caring voice.  
"All he cares about is...is your approval. I know he'll live up to your expectations. He only needs the opportunity." Loki persuaded. His silver tongue was in full play.  
"Maybe, maybe so. Go now. I shall see you both tonight." Odin pondered what his son Loki had said.  
_**After Thor and Loki's meeting with there Father...  
**_Loki slipped into the room where his brother was muttering to himself. "Well, that went well." Loki laughed.  
"Just go away." Thor muttered under his breathe.  
"Could have been worse." Loki mused.  
" 'The weak link in the chain'. That's what he called me." Thor grumbled.  
"Well, you are rather pathetic." Loki said with a small chuckle.  
"Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions, he practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty!" Thor yelled.  
"Yeah I can see it now, there goes the Bifrost!" Loki laughed while pointing out the window in the direction of the rainbow bridge.  
"You can laugh about it!" Thor said while almost looking amused.  
"Statues cracking and toppling over, all the mead drying up!" Loki mocked. "Single handedly, you'll manage to bring the greatest kingdom known to all the nine realms to ruin!"  
"Tell me this Loki, why is it every time you start something I'm the one who ends up in trouble?" Thor said looking critically at his younger brother.  
Loki smiled at his brother then took a vial of mead and poured some in a cup, looking at his brother. His crooked mischievous smile etched across his face then he dumped it over the balcony. Both boys looked over the edge and saw Mimir and Algorim sputtering and cursing. Loki ducked, but Thor kept looking at the drenched advisors.  
"Look it's Thor!" Mimir grumbled.  
"You'll pay for this!" Algorim growled.  
"Aww my new..thing!" Mimir muttered as he clutched his cloak.  
"Look at me! Odin will hear of this!" Algorim cursed.  
"You might as well." Loki laughed while holding the vial of left over mead.  
Thor smirked and dumped it on them. And again they began cursing and swearing in Nordic. Loki and Thor just laughed.  
"Hey I figured it out, you know what your problem is Thor?" Loki said while wrapping his arm around his brother.  
"What?" Thor asked.  
"You don't care about anything!" Loki laughed.  
"And your problem is that you care to much." Thor said while joining the laugh.  
"Well I guess in that case you won't mind that we're late for the banquet for example." Loki said with a very straight face.  
Thor's face froze...  
_**10 minutes** **later...**_**  
**"I'm done for!" Thor cried. " Father will kill me!"  
"Chill, we'll slip in through here. Nobody will even notice." Loki said while gesturing to a lesser known entrance. They slipped in, but unfortunately the boys found themselves on the middle of the stage where Odin and Frigga, their parents, stood. Everyone started cheering when they saw the boys.  
"Nobody will even notice." Thor growled as he stared at Loki. Loki gave a nervous shrug.  
"Ahh the young princes." Frigga said while hugging them. "Thor, your Father has just named you overseer of all the construction in all of Asgard. I suggest you go over there and thank your him."  
Thor smiled and took off towards his Odin.  
"Apparently Loki, the AllFather just thought...he needed the opportunity." Frigga whispered in her son's ear. Loki smirked hugged his mother.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Loki jumped out of bed. He looked beside him and saw Yang and Lucy sound asleep. He smirked. Loki thought to himself, _"It was so real. My dream...I..._ugh!" Loki's past was haunting him and he hated it!

**Yang: Get it, "_I can see it now there goes the Bifrost!" _In the movie Thor destroyed the Bifrost! Riot! XD  
****Loki: It won't let go *looks like he's going to cry*  
****Lucy: *holding Loki's leg* Higher! higher!  
Yin: Loki's dream reminded me of P.o.E.  
Yang: *Elbows Yin* nonsense!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yang: I'm back! You guys miss me? :) *mutters under breathe* You better have ;)  
Yin: *sips her pepsi* Yum  
Loki: I want some... *flashes baby green eyes*  
Yin: *passes Loki a pepsi* Here you go :)  
Loki: Thanks :)  
Lucy: I want some!  
Yin: Okay *passes Lucy pepsi*  
Thor: Hi, I'm Donald!  
Loki: Ahhh! What is it? *points at Thor*  
Thor: Hi, I'm Donald!  
Yin: I thought Donald would like to narrate with us :)  
Loki: ODIN, WHY DO YOU HATE ME?  
Thor: Hi, I'm Donald!  
Yin: All he seems to say is, 'Hi, I'm Donald!' because Loki brainwashed him!  
Yang: Ok... Well let's get to the story then... *looks at Thor* *shudders***

"Hmmmm..." Yang began to stir.  
"Shh." Loki whispered. "Go back to sleep love."  
"Wha-" Yang began and looked a little dazed.  
"Sorry I woke you. I just had a...weird dream." Loki whispered in her ear.  
"What kind of dream?" Yang said, sounding a little more awake.  
"It was nothing." Loki muttered.  
Yang sat up yawning. "Well if it's keeping you awake, it is something."  
Loki rubbed his face.  
"Well, are you going to tell me?"  
After Loki finished telling his dream and trying to explain to Yang it was nothing, Lucy woke up.  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Lucy blinked, staring at her parents like she was seeing doubles. "Is it morning?"  
"No baby, go back to sleep." Yang smiled with kiss.  
"Listen to your mother." Loki replied, also kissing his daughter."Okay...I guess..." Lucy said, and fell asleep before she could finish anything else she had planned to say.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_**  
**Loki was going to have a meeting with the representative of the Vanir today.  
"Daddy, I made you something!" Lucy giggled.  
"Yeah? What is it?" Loki asked in a loving tone.  
Lucy pulled out Loki's helmet. She had put sparkles and gems all over it! "I bedazzled it!"  
"You what?" Loki asked, clearly shocked.  
"Midgardians do it. It makes things sparkly!" Lucy said with a huge smile. "You can put it on."  
"How about after my meeting?" Loki asked with a nervous laugh.  
"You can put it on now so everyone at the meeting can see it!" She looked very happy with her work.  
Loki paused...  
_**FlashBack...**_**  
**"Mama, I made you something!" Young Loki said while holding up a necklace to his Mother.  
"Yes, I see. What is it?" Frigga asked.  
Loki held up a necklace made out of all sorts of things he had put together.  
"What is it?" Frigga asked again, this time impatiently.  
"It's a necklace, as pretty as you!" He said with a bright smile.  
"Oh..."  
"You can put it on so Daddy can see you and think you're pretty!" Young Loki said.  
"How about I put it on after dinner?" Frigga said/demanded while picking it up and walking away.  
"Okay..I guess..."  
Later, young Loki was wandering around and saw Thor holding the necklace he had made!  
"Look at this Loki!" young Thor mocked.  
"Where did you find that?" Loki panicked.  
"In the trash! I think it's the ugliest thing I've ever seen! What do you think Loki?" young Thor laughed.  
Loki's eyes welded up with tears and he ran away!  
"Loki?" Thor asked, "What'd I say?"

* * *

Loki was now faced with a decision. Wear his helmet and make his little girl happy and be mocked forever by the Vanir, or not wear it and have his little girl be mad at him forever! Tough choices.  
"I..um.." Loki stuttered.  
"Please Daddy..." Lucy's eyes said it all!  
"Okay..." Loki whispered.  
"Yay!" Lucy giggled, "You're the bestest dad ever! I love you so much!"

_**At the Meeting...**_**  
**Loki walked into the meeting with his shining, bedazzled crown. He sat down and gestured for his guest to come in.  
Then they walked in. The representative was wearing a cloak so you couldn't tell who it was. Her two guards were in shining armor, but Loki's guards had disarmed them. The representative removed the cloak. It was a beautiful young woman!  
"I am..." She began.  
Loki cut into her sentence. "Sigyn?" Loki questioned in awe.  
"Loki?" she said in equal shock.

* * *

**Yang: Wait...how do they know each other?  
****Loki: But I thought...  
****Yang: Shhh Loki! That was rhetorical, it was for the fans ;)  
Thor: Hi, I'm Donald!  
Yin: Bye! *stares at Thor* *stares at Loki* Hurry Loki, banish him again!  
Lucy: *giggles* I like Donald.  
Everyone: Bye!  
Thor: Bye, I'm Donald! **


	5. Chapter 5

** Thor: Hi, I'm Donald!  
Yang: All in favor of banishing "Donald" say aye!  
Yin: Or we can give him his memory back...  
Loki: I say get rid of him for good! If you know what I mean.  
Lucy: I vote we all give him a hug and a kiss!  
Loki: Yuck!  
Yang: We banish him!  
Yin: Give him his memory back!  
Loki: Kill him!  
Lucy: Hug him!  
Donald: Hi, I'm Donald!  
Everyone: WE KNOW!**

"What are you doing here?" Loki demanded.  
"I'm the representative of the Vanir. What do you think I'm doing here?" Sigyn growled.  
Loki rolled his eyes, almost forgetting that he had a bedazzled crown. "I know that, wench!"  
Sigyn yelled, "That is no way to treat an old lover!"  
"Old lover?" Loki asked. "You were a sister to me!"  
"No, I was more than that! And you know it Odinson!" Sigyn cried.  
"Liar!" Loki boomed.  
"Or don't you remember, we had something going on between us, a spark, but you were to coldhearted to realize it!" She yelled in agony.  
Loki paused for a split second, then he stood up, "Guards, escort our guest to her living quarters and send her guards home. If they refuse, execute them!"  
Two men grabbed Sigyn by her arms and two other guards escorted her men out.  
"We loved each other! What happened?" Sigyn yelled as she was dragged off.  
Loki cringed.  
_**Flash**_** Back...  
**"Hello Loki." a young woman giggled.  
"Sigyn!" Loki answered, "What did I do this time to deserve your presence?"  
"I don't know, but I do have something for you." Sigyn laughed.  
"Really?" Loki asked.  
She leaned in and kissed him lightly. Loki's looked at her surprised. "Guess what!" she said with a bright smile.  
"Yes my dearest sister?" Loki asked.  
"We're getting married!" She giggled with a bright smile.  
"What?"Loki whined.  
"Isn't it great?" she said with a smile.  
He picked up her chin and held her close, "You are the love of my life but...I love you as a sister. I would travel to the end of every realm to help you but you are a sister, not a wife." Loki whispered.  
A tear welded up in her eyes. "But we love each other." She whispered.  
"I know." Loki said wiping away her tear.  
"I love you." Sigyn cried.  
"I know." Loki muttered under his breath.  
"Why don't you love me back?" She gasped.  
"I do love you, but not in the way you want." Loki said while looking in her eyes.  
"I...I though that's what you wanted! Me and you forever! We could combine the Vanir and the Æsir!" She cried.  
Loki cringed, "No Sigyn, that's what you wanted."  
"I..I..I hate you!" Sigyn wailed, "I wish a thousand deaths upon you!"  
"It's not like that!" Loki pressed.  
"Leave me!" Sigyn cried. "That's what you wanted right?"  
"No it's not!" Loki said. Sigyn went to run off, but Loki grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. "Listen to what I have to say."  
"I say thee nay demon!" she cried.  
"Why?" Loki asked. "What made you think that I loved you as a wife?"  
"Because...well because I was the only woman who ever loved you and I thought you loved me back." She whispered.  
"Sigyn, please don't do this." Loki began.  
"I will vow to you, I vow that I shall never marry any man until you marry me!" Sigyn vowed.  
"No Sigyn, don't!" Loki cried. "There is a man out there who will love you and you will find him, I swear it!"  
"I've already found him, but all I need him to do is love me back." She whispered.  
"Please don't do this..." Loki begged. But before Loki could finish she ran off and Loki hadn't seen her since.

* * *

Loki watched Sigyn get dragged off and he could only hold his head low. Loki pulled his crown off and stared at each tiny sparkle and gem on it.  
"Sweetheart? What was that all about?" Yang asked as she walked in the room and looked back in the direction of where the Vanir representative was dragged off.  
Loki ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Just a past life."  
"A past life that you simply dragged off and locked in a tower?" Yang said in a very confused manor.  
"It was more than that!" Loki yelled.  
Yang looked hurt. Her husband had never yelled at before. In a huff, she stormed off.  
"Daddy?" Lucy whispered.  
"Yes?" Loki's patience was clearly thin.  
"You wore the crown I made you!" She laughed.  
"Yeah about that..." Loki muttered.  
"Thank you." Lucy giggled and ran over and hugged him. All of Loki's pain seemed to melt away.

* * *

**Yang: How sweet!  
****Loki: A bedazzled crown?  
Yin: It's cute!  
Lucy: I love your crown.  
Thor: Bye, I'm Donald! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yang: Hi, I'm Donald!  
Yin: Hi, I'm Donald!  
Lucy: Hi, I'm Donald!  
Loki: *sighs* Hi, I'm Donald.  
Thor: *looks infuriated* No! I'm Donald!  
Everyone: No we're Donald!  
Thor: *runs off* *screaming and yelling* I'M DONALD!  
Yang: It worked!  
Loki: I need therapy...**

Loki walked out holding his little girl, "Lucy, where's your mother?"  
"Why?" Lucy questioned.  
"I need to apologize to her for the way I acted." Loki told her.  
"Mommy was crying in the garden." Lucy said matter of factly.  
"Oh..." Loki cringed.  
"Why was she crying Daddy?" Lucy asked while brushing her hair back.  
"I snapped at her." Loki muttered under his breathe.  
"Well I hope she gets happy soon." Lucy said.  
"Me too." Loki said while setting her down.  
"Who did the guards drag off?"  
"An old friend of mine." Loki said.  
"You told the guards to arrest your friend?" Lucy had a very critical look on her face.  
"You're to young to understand."  
"Fine."  
"That's a good girl."  
But as Loki walked off Lucy smirked, taking off to visit her Father's old friend.

_**Meanwhile with Sigyn...  
**_"I demand you set me free!" Sigyn yelled.  
Lucy then skipped up to her and commanded the guard to let her in.  
"Who are you?" Sigyn asked.  
"I'm Lucy." she said.  
"Well, why are you here?" Sigyn asked.  
"I want to talk to you." Lucy replied.  
"Why did the guard let you in? You're nothing but a child." Sigyn sighed as she sat down on her bed.  
"I lied and said Daddy wanted me to talk to you." Lucy replied while blushing.  
"Your Father?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Who is your Father?"  
"My Daddy is the King."  
"Loki?"  
"Yes."  
"Where is he?" Sigyn asked.  
"He's talking to my Mommy." Lucy said respectfully.  
"Your mother?" she questioned.  
"Yes."  
"Oh my gods, he traded me in..." Sigyn began to cry.  
"No he didn't, he just loves me and Mommy." Lucy was trying to comfort her, but she was doing a terrible job of it.  
"Guards we are done here." Sigyn tried to keep her composure.  
"We are?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes we are." she muttered.  
"Okay." Lucy said and skipped out of the room and went towards the garden to find her parents.  
All Sigyn could do was cry.

* * *

**Yang: Lol sorry for the short chapter, but this was a good spot to end it.  
Yin: I kinda feel bad for Donald...  
Loki: Do you guys know a good psychiatrist?  
Lucy: Hi, I'm Donald!  
Loki: WHY? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yang: Hey guys, thanks for all your jam up reviews!  
Loki: *looks like he's going to cry* Help me...  
Yin: I'm going to take Lucy to the bathroom, you can start without us.  
Lucy: *jumping up and down* Hurry Aunt Yin!  
Yin: Coming!**

Lucy stepped into the gorgeous royal garden and started looking around for her parents. She peeked around the corner and saw her mother Yang and her father Loki talking. "Mommy! Daddy!" Lucy laughed and ran up to them.  
"Hey cupcake." Loki laughed.  
"How are you doing sweetheart?" Yang asked.  
"I went and talked to Daddy's friend and I think she likes you." Lucy pouted to her Father.  
"You went and talked to Sigyn?" Loki questioned.  
"Yup." Lucy said  
"Lucy!" Yang scolded.  
"What'd I do?" Lucy asked with a surprised look on her face.  
Loki and Yang jumped up and took off towards Sigyn's tower.  
Lucy was left alone and very confused in the garden. Lady Sif, Yang's Lady in Waiting and Lucy's personal caretaker, scooped Lucy up and took inside to feed her lunch.  
"No Sif!" Lucy argued. "I want my Mommy and Daddy!"  
Sif sighed, "Mistress Lucy, your Father demanded it." Sif said with lack of patience.  
"I don't care!" Lucy wiggled out of Sif's arms and took off to follow her parents.

_**Meanwhile With Loki, Yang, and Sigyn...  
**_Loki walked into Sigyn's room and knelt beside her. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say. "Please understand." Loki begged.  
"I do understand, you moved on, I could not." She replied.  
Yang leaned against the wall outside the room, out of sight.  
"Sigyn, you will forever and always be my sister." Loki tried to comfort her.  
"I want more than that." She whispered in his ear.  
"I know, but I don't deserve you." Loki replied.  
"In what manner?" Sigyn asked.  
"I am not Asgardian." Loki said.  
"Excuse me?" Sigyn looked at him like he was crazy.  
"I am a Jotun of Jotunheim." Loki began. "Adopted by Odin AllFather and Frigga."  
"Blood lines do not matter!" Sigyn cried.  
"I am Laufeyson." Loki muttered.  
"King of the Frost Giants?" she asked.  
"Former king." Loki corrected.  
"I heard he died, is it true?" Sigyn questioned.  
"Slain by my hand." Loki replied.  
"You killed your Father?" Sigyn cried.  
"More or less." Loki replied, "But it does not matter."  
"Your wife, do you love her?" Sigyn asked changing the subject quickly, but mournfully.  
"I do." Loki said.  
"And your daughter?" she asked.  
"More than ever." Loki replied with a crooked smile.  
"Are you happy?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I am happy." She said, while bowing her head and a small tear drop fell from from her face. "But promise me you will cherish her forever."  
"I will." Loki vowed.  
Sigyn then leaned up and kissed Loki, a long passionate kiss. Yang flinched.  
Loki pulled back, "I'm sorry Sigyn but I can't."  
"I know." She uttered. "Can you introduce me to your family?"  
"With pleasure." Loki smirked.  
Loki soon introduce Sigyn to his wife and daughter. They all had a blessed evening, including Sigyn.  
A few days later Sigyn departed and Loki and his household were all happy.

* * *

**Yang: Oh no she didn't just kiss my Loki!  
Loki: She's a good kisser.  
Yang: :O  
Loki: I was just kidding!  
Yin: Were back!  
Lucy: I feel much better now!  
Yin: Awww you guys finished the chapter with out us :(  
Yang: Sorry!  
Everyone: Goodbye and Goodnight! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yang: Hey everyone we're back!  
Loki: *yawns* Can I go to bed?  
Yin: Okay.  
Lucy: *already sleeping*  
Yang: *rolls eyes* Fine! But make it quick!  
Loki: What?  
Yin: Loki just go to bed.  
Loki: Okay. *goes to sleep* **

"Loki?" Yang asked him.  
"Yes?" Loki replied.  
"She kissed you." Yang whispered.  
"I know." Loki muttered.  
"Why?" Yang asked.  
"She is part of my past." Loki stiffened.  
"Which part?" Yang cocked.  
"She was an old lover."  
"And?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I am your wife, I deserve to know." Yang stated firmly.  
After Loki told her the story and explained the arranged marriage, Yang seemed to feel better. Everyone was getting ready for bed.  
"Lucy did you brush your teeth?" Loki asked.  
"Uh huh." Lucy said.  
"Let me smell." Loki said.  
Lucy breathed on him.  
"Yuck! You did not!" Loki laughed.  
Lucy giggled and ran off to brush her teeth again.  
After the bedtime drama was over, Lucy went to her room. Loki and Yang finally got Lucy to sleep in her own room.  
Yang ran her fingers through Loki's hair. "Loki, do you love me?"  
"What would make you think that?" Loki began, "Of course I love you!"  
Yang lightly kissed Loki on the lips.  
"The real question is, do you love me? An ugly frost giant such as myself, why would you even care?" Loki asked.  
"You are more." Yang simply answered.  
Loki smirked his crooked smile.  
Yang laughed.  
"What?" Loki asked in a joking matter.  
"Your smile it's well, a little crooked and I was thinking Lucy has your smile."  
"My smile?"  
"Yes, your smile."  
"Wow she got all of the good looks, didn't she?" Loki joked.  
"Yes, she did." Yang laughed.  
Loki just smiled and brushed his hand against her face briefly.  
"You know Lucy has been asking me about a sister." Yang said looking at her husband.  
"You mean another child?" Loki asked.  
"Yes." Yang said, "I don't think it's fair, her only playmate is Ull, the son of Sif."  
"Oh yes..." Loki mumbled.  
"Who is Ull's father anyways?" Yang asked Loki.  
"Unknown, it's probably a last gift from my brother Thor." Loki grumbled.  
"That is why you don't approve of those two playing." Yang whispered.  
"I have my reasons."  
"True."  
"But why does Lucy want a new playmate?" Loki asked.  
"I don't know, ask her."  
Loki rolled his eyes.  
"Was that attitude I detect?" Yang asked critically.  
"Maybe my love." Loki laughed.  
Yang kissed Loki and he kissed her back then the lights went out...

* * *

**Yang: lol short chapter but looked like a good place to end it and anyways my brother wants to get on and watch Ultimate Spiderman. *shrugs* Go figure.  
Loki: *fast asleep*  
Lucy: *fast asleep*  
Yin: *fast asleep*  
Yang: And looks like I'm the only one awake...*falls asleep* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yang: Hey we're back, I had to steal the computer from my computer loving sister, Yin!  
Yin: Hey!  
Loki: *laughing and pointing at Yin*  
Yin: Shut up!  
Loki: *still laughing*  
Lucy: Loki's on caffeine again...Sorry!  
Yang Let's just get with the story...  
**

Yang woke up with a yawn and got in the shower. When she came out she gently kissed Loki and ruffled his matted hair.  
"Hmmm." Loki mumbled.  
"Good morning." Yang whispered as her wet hair dripped on Loki's face.  
"Wha-" Loki muttered as he wiped the water from his face.  
"How'd you sleep?" she asked.  
Loki just grabbed his pillow and hid his face and began muttering into his pillow.  
Yang laughed. "I guess that means not well."  
Loki sat up and ran his own fingers through his hair and blinked wearily.  
Yang sighed and said, "Come on get up, no King of Asgard sits in their beds all day and mope cause they didn't get a goodnight's rest."  
"Well this one does." Loki said as he cracked a smile.  
Then Lucy came running in, "Mommy! Daddy! Hurry!"  
Yang and Loki looked at each other and then at Lucy again.  
"What's wrong baby doll?" Loki asked as he got up and magically clothed himself.  
Yang ran over to her daughter's side and brushed her dirty cheek. "Why are you so dirty?"  
"I was playing and Ull hurt himself!" Lucy cried.  
Oddly Loki looked relieved and seem to ease himself back into bed.  
"Daddy!" Lucy wailed.  
"Okay, okay, how bad is it? And why not at Lady Sif?" Loki asked.  
"Miss Sif is out in town and me and Ull were playing the old barn you said not to play in, and it caved in and he pushed me out of the way and he got hurt instead of me!" Lucy rushed.  
Yang and Loki took off and saw a little boy about six crying. His legs were clearly trapped.  
"Oh my gods there's blood!" Yang cried and shielded Lucy from seeing her friend.  
Loki focused hard and gently moved the boards via magic spell.  
Ull cringed.  
Loki scooped him up and told Yang, "Go tell the nurses to prep the infirmary!"  
Yang picked up Lucy and ran off towards the castle.  
"You're going to be fine." Loki encouraged Ull.  
Ull tried to hold back tears.  
"Shhh." Loki gently walked towards the castle.  
Ull clearly unable to hold back anymore tears whispered, "I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Loki new he had to keep Ull awake so talking was a good start.  
"It...was my...idea...to bring lucy...to the barn...I wanted to be a brave warrior." Ull gasped.  
"A true warrior doesn't go looking for trouble." Loki muttered.  
"I...Know." Ull said while he breathed slowly.  
They finally made it to the castle and Loki brought him to the infirmary.  
**Later**  
The nurse walked out. "He's lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry but I don't think he's going to make it."  
Loki held his head low. Yang began to cry and Lucy ran out the room. Sif collapsed and wailed in sadness and pain.

**Yang: Awww I hoped Ull makes it.  
Yin: Doesn't everyone?  
Lucy: *starts crying*  
Loki: *still hyper* Well, it is his fault.  
Everyone: *gives Loki death glare*  
Loki: Fine, fine and goodbye fans! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Loki: *on sugur crash* Uhhhhh...  
Yang: YAY! New chapter!  
Yin: Let's get on with it.  
Lucy: Ok then...**

"Wait I think I have a spell that could fix him!" Loki volunteered.  
The nurse brought Loki to the infirmary and left them alone.  
"Sana parvulus. Sana fieri novum iterum!" Loki quoted.  
Ull gasped, as if clinging to a little bit of life.  
"Sana parvulus. Sana fieri novum iterum!" Loki tried again.  
Ull muttered, "Mommy..." It was so faint Loki barely heard him.  
Loki sighed, "It didn't work..."  
Ull's eyes shot open he gasped and had a look of pure shock.  
"Uh, Sif?" Loki called for Ull's mother.  
Sif came running in and sat by her son. She looked at Loki with a thankful look in her eyes, "Thank you." she whispered.  
Loki had a 'I knew that spell would come in handy' look on his face.  
Yang grabbed her husband, "You...I...Spell...how?" but before Loki could answer Yang kissed him.  
Lucy ran over to Ull, "You're alright!"  
Ull nodded his head, with a half hearted smirk on his face.

_**2 weeks later**_

Before anyone could stop Ull he was up and running with Lucy once again.  
"Oh my gods..." Yang whispered. "Oh my gods." she said a little louder. "Oh my gods!" she cried with joy.  
Loki came running in as if a mad man with a axe was attacking her, "What's wrong?" Loki asked.  
"Everything's perfect!" Yang giggled.  
"How come I got the feeling I'm missing something?" Loki joked.  
"Remember when we were talking about a little sibling for Lucy..." Yang said with a big smile.  
"Yes?" Loki said with a worried tone.  
"Well...we're going to be parents again!" Yang squealed.  
"Really?" Loki said in disbelief.  
"Uh-Huh." Yang said while nodding her head.  
Loki picked her up by her waist and planted a kiss on her stomach. "Boy or Girl?"  
"You're so silly, our baby is to young. We can't tell yet!" Yang laughed.  
"Oh." Loki said sounding a little disappointed but in a flash he was smiling again and staring at his wife.  
Yang patted her stomach and kissed her husband.  
Loki picked her up and sat her on there bed. "You need to be careful little lady."  
"Loki!"  
"What?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Are you sure that you're sure?"  
"Yes! I'm sure I'm sure." Yang laughed.  
"Okay then." Loki mocked.

_**Later at**_** supper...**

"Lucy." Yang began, "You remember when you asked mommy and daddy if you could have a sister or brother?"  
"Yes ma'am." Lucy replied as she stuffed her mouth with cake.  
"Well you got your wish." Loki said.  
"Huh?" Lucy asked.  
"You're going to be a big sister." Yang smiled.  
"Really?" Lucy laughed.  
"Really." Loki said with a smirk.  
"I'm going to be a big sister!" Lucy yelled. Her voice echoed through all the halls in Asgard (or so it's said).

**Yang: YAY! New baby!  
Loki: Oh no...  
Yin: I'm going to be an aunt!  
Lucy: I'll be the best big sister ever!  
Yang: I'm an awesome queen mom :P  
Loki: I'm going to die. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yang: We're back and better than ever!  
Yin: I don't know about that...  
Loki: To be or not to be, that is the question.  
Lucy: YAY! Hamlet quote.  
Yang: Loki, were you reading mom's book?  
Loki: *looks suspicious* Nope...  
Yang: That's Mom's homework for her Freshman Comp class!  
Loki: It's Hamlet!  
Yin: It looks like they'll be at this for a while, so why don't you start reading without us, okay?  
Lucy: Who are you talking to Aunt Yin?**

"I'm going to be a sister!" Lucy said as she took off to inform everyone.  
"Loki, I think we made Lucy's day." Yang smiled.  
"I do believe so." Loki laughed.  
"I'm gonna be sister Sif!" Lucy said to Sif. "I'm gonna be a sister Voltstagg!" Lucy giggled as she left the kitchen. "I'm gonna be a sister Fandral!" she laughed. "I'm gonna be a sister Hogan!" Lucy yelled as she left the battle arena.  
"I'm gonna be a sister!" Lucy yelled on the top of her lungs. "Hey mommy, guess what?"  
"Yes Lucy, we know you're going to be a big sister. Me and your Father were the ones who told you, remember?" Yang chided.  
"Oh." Lucy said as she scrunched her eyes. But she shrugged it off and ran off in her Father's direction, "Hey Daddy guess what?"  
Yang laughed and patted her stomach. "Lucy, don't bother your Father. He's in the middle of an important meeting."  
Lucy opened the door to the throne room and saw some strange men in there but she saw her dad sitting on the throne so she felt better. "Daddy?"  
Loki smiled, "Yes?"  
"Never mind.." Lucy said oddly sounding intimidated.  
"Is it important to you?" Loki asked her.  
"A little bit." Lucy whispered as a man in a green cape and metal mask stared at her.  
Loki gestured for her to come to him. Nothing helps you feel better than a loving Father, right?  
Lucy slowly walked passed the scary men and quickly climbed into her father's lap.  
"Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Loki asked.  
The men looked very impatient.  
"I'm going to be a big sister." She giggled.  
Loki then burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Lucy asked.  
"Nothing." Loki choked.  
"Not to bother you Loki, uh King Loki, but we are are in the middle of an important meeting. We do not have time for childish games." The man in the green cloak pressed.  
Loki stood up and gently set Lucy on his Throne. "This throne was my father's, it was also my brother's, and now it's mine, and I will one day give this throne to my daughter. I would give all the nine realms for her, so I would watch how you jest Doctor."  
"My apologies, sire." the doc said.  
Loki looked disgusted, "Why apologize to me? My daughter was the one you offended Doctor Doom. Thanks to her I realized something."  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"You are wasting our time." Loki growled.  
"Pardon?" Doom asked.  
"You clearly have no respect for me and my family, thus you are dismissed and no longer aloud in Asgard. Do not dare come again." Loki commanded.  
"Your highness you are clearly mistaken. I have complete respect for you and your lovely daughter." Doom chided. "We all do." As he gestured to the other men around him.  
Loki rolled his eyes, "Enough with the flattery Doom. I know how men like you work. If you are not out of Asgard within ten minutes I will have you escorted to some cells."  
"Yes sir." Doom muttered as him and the other men scrambled to leave.  
"Daddy, I'm sorry I messed up your meeting." Lucy mumbled.  
"No it's okay pumpkin, they were bad men anyways." Loki said with a smile as him and Lucy walked hand and hand. "Now lets go find your mom, ok?"  
"Ok." Lucy giggled.

**Mom: Has any of you seen my Hamlet book?  
Loki: *hides book behind him* *looks suspicious* Nope...  
Yang: Loki has it!  
Mom: Who's Loki?  
Yang: Mom!  
Mom: Isn't he the villain from the movie 'The Revengers'?  
Yin: Mom?  
Yang: Mother!  
Lucy: It's called 'The Avengers' grandma.  
Mom: I knew that, now Loki give me my book, or I'll spank you!  
Loki: What book?  
Mom: *spanks Loki* That's for lying *spanks Loki again* That's for stealing! *spanks Loki again* And that's for cheating on my daughter!  
Loki: *cries* FYI Sigyn kissed me!  
Mom: *spanks Loki again* That's for sass-talking me!  
Loki: Yes ma'am.  
Mom: *grabs Hamlet book* Bye kids! Call me if you need anything! Love you!  
Loki: *mutters* I can tell...  
Mom: What was that?  
Loki: Nothing!  
Mom: I thought so. Goodbye everyone. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yang: Sorry it's been awhile, Yin likes to type, then I got grounded, and I'm working on another story on my Pages, so yeah I've been busy *sighs*  
Loki: *clicks remote*  
Yin: I was watching Australia!  
Loki: But I want to watch Thor, so you could deal with it!  
Yin: I'm getting mom!  
Loki: *switches over back to Australia* I love this movie! Don't you Yin?  
Lucy: Oh brother!  
Yang: Let's get on with the story...**

"Daddy, can I have a tea party?" Lucy asked. "In honer of me being a big sister?"  
"You mean something like a baby shower?" Loki asked.  
"No at tea parties we drink tea, not shower babies!" Lucy protested.  
"Of course," Loki nodded in agreement to his daughter. "Lady Sif, do you know where my wife is?"  
"No Sir," Sif said as she walked by.  
"Anyways Daddy, you and Mommy are invited and it's a B.Y.O.B.," Lucy went on.  
"Bring your own beer?" Loki coughed.  
"No! Bring your own boa," Lucy explained.  
"Boa?" Loki asked.  
"Yes, it's pretty and it has feathers on it and you wrap it around your neck," Lucy pressed.  
"I see," Loki replied, sounding a bit bored.  
"Daddy, why did it get cold all the sudden?" Lucy asked as she could now see her breath.  
"Frost Giants!" Loki yelled. "Sif! Take Lucy to the panic room, I need to find Yang!"  
Sif came running up and took Lucy away from Loki.  
"Sif, what's wrong?" Lucy cried.  
"Nothing." Sif whispered. "It's nothing."  
"Yang!" Loki cried out. "Where in Odin's name are you?" Loki went to the family room where he found a note, it read.

* * *

_To the King of Asgard:  
__We, the Frost Giants, have taken your wife as our prisoner. In trade we want Thor the Thunderer, your brother. If you do not provide him in the next twenty-four hours, we will kill your wife. When we are through with her we will take your daughter and slay her as well. Our instructions are simple:  
1: Give us Thor.   
2: Destroy his hammer.   
3: And do all this within a Twenty-Four hour period.   
And thus your wife will be fine.  
-King Thrym  
_

* * *

Loki's eyes welded up with tears. "Gods no!" He ran to the panic room, "Sif I will free you of your curse, all I need you to do is guard Lucy. Please."  
Sif stared at Loki in disbelief, "Where is Yang?"  
"The Jotuns took her." Loki wavered.  
"How will you get her back?" She asked.  
"I need to get my brother..." He sighed.  
"I will help."  
"Sif, find the warriors three. They will be freed as well, I just need to get my wife."  
Sif nodded. And with that Loki left.  
"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Loki demanded.  
"Where to my lord?" He said in his very controlled voice.  
"Midgard, I need to find my brother," Loki whispered.  
In a whirling humming sound the Bifrost opened and sucked Loki into Midgard, New Mexico.  
Loki marched towards the little town in New Mexico. Of course with Loki's luck, his brother under the alias name, Donald Blake and Jane Foster happened to be in town. "Thor!" Loki called out and ran up to Thor.  
"Hi, I'm Donald." Thor introduced himself.  
Loki waved his hand over "Donald" and he gained his memory back!  
"Loki!" Thor yelled.  
"Thor I need your help!" Loki pleaded.  
"Is this one of your tricks brother?" Thor questioned.  
"My wife has been taken my daughter is in danger and the only recompense the frost giants want is you!" Loki yelled.  
"Wife? Daughter? Frost Giants?" Thor asked.  
"Yes!" Loki cried.  
"Why should I help you?" Thor asked.  
"We're enemies, but when brothers are enemies, they don't stop being brothers," Loki said.

**Yang: Ack! I've been kidnapped!  
Loki: So am I tricking Thor, or am I really wanting his help?  
Yin: That was such a good movie.  
Lucy: Yes, yes it was.  
Yang: Goodbye and yummy french fries... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yang: Chocolate, chocolate, yum, yum!  
Loki: I know, I can't get that Kraves commercial out of my head too!  
Yin: *watching Puss in boots*  
Lucy: *watching Puss in Boots with Yin*  
Yang: Well lets get with the story XD**

* * *

"Hmmm," Thor muttered.  
"Brother, please," Loki pleaded.  
"So let me get this straight, you wiped my memory, took over Asgard, got married, had a kid, and now the frost giants took your wife?" Thor asked.  
"She's also pregnant, so before her and the baby get hurt, I need your help!" Loki explained quickly.  
"Oh, really?" Thor asked, "You mean I'm an uncle?"  
"What? You are my brother, so yes you are! But the real question is, will you help me?" Loki rambled on looking around nervously.  
"Donald, you have to." Jane whispered.  
Thor sighed, "Ok lets go!"

As soon as they got back to Asgard, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif were all ready to go.  
"Where's Lucy?" Loki asked.  
A little girl who looked like a frost giant but her complexion quickly changed to a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed girl.  
"Daddy?" she whispered.  
Loki ran to her aid. "We'll be back with your mother in no time."  
Thor looked completely puzzled. He had never seen his brother so caring and compassionate in his life.  
"Daddy, I miss Mommy, and I wanna help get her back and make her better," Lucy whispered.  
"I know, and that is why you have to stay here, and be a good girl for both me and Mommy," Loki told her.  
"No! I want to help, please don't leave me Daddy! Please!" Lucy cried.  
"Lucy..." Loki whispered and caressed her cheek.  
"We'll be back with your father and mother in no time," Thor told her.  
Lucy wrinkled her nose, "You promise?"  
"Yes," Thor agreed.  
"Promise me they'll be alright," Lucy whispered.  
"I give you my word," Thor encouraged.  
"Okay, I trust you," Lucy whispered.  
Heimdall gently shielded Lucy as the Bifrost opened and took her father away from her.  
"Uncle Heimdall..." Lucy whispered. "  
"Yes little one?" he answered.  
"Watch them for me, make sure they're alright?" Lucy asked.  
"With pleasure," He assured her.  
Then Lucy sat down and watched and waited.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Jotunheim..._

"Okay, I am here!" Loki shouted.  
"Good. you brought the thunderer," A cold voice hissed in front of them.  
"What are they talking about?" Thor thought.  
A frost giant dragged a chained, clearly pregnant, limp woman from the shadows and held her up for them all to see.  
"Yang!" Loki cried.  
Nothing. Complete silence, not even a moan escaped her lips.  
"If you've hurt her, I'll kill you!" Loki yelled.  
"Hurt her? You'll be lucky if she lives!" The frost giant king laughed.  
"Change of plans, you give me my wife we won't rip you and your giants apart. If you don't, we will kill all of your giants before your eyes, and I will enjoy ripping you, Thrym, limb from limb!" Loki hollered.  
The giants just laughed.  
Loki turned towards his brother, Thor had never seen such rage in his brothers eyes.  
Thor's grip tightened around his hammer.  
Loki nodded and led them into battle.  
So far Thor had seen a few things he had never ever thought he'd see in his brother:  
_1: A loving father and husband. _  
_2: His brother just led him into battle (which he thought was imposable) _  
_3: And last, but not least, more hate than anyone should feel.  
_As they battled their way into the heart of Jotunheim to get to Yang, energy surged through all of them.  
Then, as Loki made the final charge to get to his beloved, a frost giant knocked his spear out of his hand.  
"No!" Loki cried, as his back turned towards the frost giant.  
He picked up Loki's spear and throttled it at him.  
Loki gasped in pain as his own spear had been thrust in him, and slowly his blue and red angered eyes seem to loose all hope. Loki was only a few feet away from Yang, and he seemed to give up all will to live as he watched his dying wife, and thinking about his little girl crying. And then he looked around, blinking, watching a battle take place. He wanted yell for help but no words came out, then darkness.

**Yang: X_X  
Loki: X_X  
Lucy: *crying*  
Yin: *tries to comfort Lucy* Goodnight everyone lets hope the next chapter will be happier...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yang: X_X  
Loki: X_X  
Lucy: *crying*  
Yin: Let's hope this chapter gets better...  
Thor: I'm back! And why are Yang and Loki 'dead'?  
Yin: Long story.  
Thor: Oh, okay.  
Yin: And on with the story!  
A/N This chapter is part song fiction! **

"No!" Thor yelled as he saw his dying brother. "Sif, get them and get help!"  
Sif nodded and ran towards them, slicing and dodging an icy death. "Hogan! I need help!"  
Hogan turned toward Sif and ran after her. Hogan picked up Loki and Sif picked up Yang.  
"Thor, we must go!" Sif yelled. This time Thor listened.  
"Heimdall, open the bridge!" Thor demanded.  
A whirling, bright colored lazer bridge shot out of the sky, gently bringing them to Asgard.  
When Lucy heard the familiar humming sound, she shot up in expectation. But the sight horrified her, seeing both her parents nearly dead. "What? You promised," Lucy cried, racing to her mother and father. "Mommy? Daddy?" She whimpered.  
"Lucy..." Thor knelt down beside his niece.  
"No! I hate you!" She cried in a fit of rage. "What happened?"  
"I don't think you want to know..." Thor told her.  
"Tell me!" She cried in agony.  
Thor just held his head low, "Your Father, went to get your Mother, and a Frost Giant...um..."  
"No your lying!" Lucy wailed.  
"I wish I was," Thor whispered.  
Lucy whipped away her tears and straightened her attitude, "My father was right, I banish you! Forever and don't come back because I hate you!"  
Thor stared blankly.  
"I just want Mommy and Daddy to be better and you're not helping!" Lucy cried.  
"I am sorry, I will do the best I can do to get your parents better," Thor vowed.  
"I don't believe you!" Lucy sobbed and ran off.

* * *

They took Loki and Yang to the infirmary to get them cared for, but Lucy was still missing. So Thor decided to go look for her. He found her in her parents' room rocking back in forth in a corner singing.  
"What are you singing?" Thor asked as he slowly walked in.  
"A song I made up..." Lucy whispered.  
"Will you teach me?" Thor asked.  
"No," She replied. "You don't deserve to learn."  
"Please?" Thor pressed.  
Lucy giggled but then frowned again, "Maybe."  
"Pretty please!" Thor mocked.  
"Fine." Lucy rolled her eyes. "It goes like this. _'She sits in her corner singing herself to sleep. Wrapped in all of the promises that no one seems to keep. She no longer cries to herself, no tears left to wash away. Just diaries of empty pages, feelings gone astray. But she will sing til everything burns while everyone screams. Burning their lies, burning my dreams. All of this hate and all of this pain, I'll burn it all down as my anger reigns til everything burns! Walking through life unnoticed knowing that no one cares, too consumed in their masquerade, no one sees her there and still she sings til everything burns! While everyone screams, burning their lies, burning my dreams. All of this hate and all of this pain I'll burn it all down as my anger reigns!"_  
"Oh," Thor whispered. "When did you come up with that?"  
"I came up with it when Mommy and Daddy got hurt because of you!" Lucy snapped coldly. "I dedicated it to you!"  
"I'm sorry Lucy, I know I promised. Please forgive me," Thor confessed to her.  
"I can't..." She cried.  
"I understand." He told her.  
Lucy just cried and all Thor could do was hold her.  
"You wanna visit your Mom and Dad?" Thor asked her as he cradled her.  
"Yes please," She sniffled.  
As they walked out, "You know you've got a real singing talent, maybe you should be an entertainer," Thor said gently.  
"No, I'm a princess," Lucy corrected him.  
"Of course." Thor laughed. "Of course..."

* * *

As they walked into the infirmary Lucy kept humming her song but when she saw her unconscious mother and her barely conscious father her humming stopped abruptly. "Daddy? Mommy?"  
"Hey pumpkin..." Loki gasped.  
"Oh Daddy!" She ran to his side and began to cry.  
Loki brushed her tears away, "Don't cry little one, I'll be fine..."  
"I love you so much!" She hugged her dad and couldn't stop crying.  
"How's...your...mother?" He asked weakly.  
"She is sleeping." Lucy cried and glanced at her mother.  
A nurse walked in holding a bundle. "We were worried for the baby's safety, so we had to have a c-section. You have a healthy baby boy."  
Lucy gaped at the little baby, "He's pink."  
Loki smiled at his son and daughter, and with that, he fell asleep.  
"Daddy?" Lucy asked, sounding very worried.  
"Your father is fine, he just needs some rest," The nurse assured her.  
Thor was holding the new baby boy when Lucy spoke up.  
"We're naming him Michael!" Lucy told Thor.  
"I don't know..." Thor began.  
"He's mine! I'm naming him!" Lucy shouted.  
"Okay," Thor nodded and passed the baby to Lucy.

* * *

**_The Next_ Day...  
**Lucy woke up the next day and ran to visit her, Father, Mother, and Brother. When she raced in they were all asleep. "Good morning." She whispered to each of them and kissed them on the forehead.  
"Time for breakfast," Sif came in and informed Lucy.  
She nodded and gobbled her breakfast down. The rest of the day she decided to do all good, she went and picked flowers for Heimdall, sang her song for Thor, helped clean with the maids, and made time to visit her parents and brother each hour. By the end of the day Lucy was exhausted and fell asleep quickly. But she left one more present for her friends and family, smiling faces, for she was loved by all asgardians. Lucy was the true Princess of Asgard.

* * *

**Lucy: I am so nice!  
Thor: Yes you are.  
Yin: That was cute!  
Yang: X_X  
Loki: X_X**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yang: X_X  
Loki:X_X  
Lucy: Yay! Everyone loves me!  
Yin: Who wouldn't?**

* * *

_A Few Months Later_

"Morning Daddy, morning Mommy!" Lucy giggled as she pounced on them.  
"Uhg careful Lucy I'm still hurting," Yang coughed.  
"Sorry..." Lucy blushed but then beamed. "Daddy can me and Ull go play?"  
"Ummm..." Loki began. "Nah."  
"Why?" Lucy cried.  
"Fine you can," Loki laughed.  
"Yes! I love you both!" Lucy yelled and ran out the room.  
After Lucy left, Yang glanced over at Loki and smiled, "How's Michael?"  
Loki glanced over towards a crib and saw a sound asleep baby, "He's fine." Loki smiled.  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a great dad?" Yang smiled.  
"No," Loki joked.  
"Well you are and I love you."  
"Say it again," Loki pressed.  
"I love you."  
"One more time."  
"I love you."  
"I didn't hear you."  
"I love you," Yang giggled.  
"No joke I didn't hear. Can you say it a little louder please?" Loki mocked.  
"I love Loki!" Yang shouted on the top of her lungs.  
Then little Michael started to cry.  
"I'm sorry baby," Yang said in a motherly tone and got up and scooped up her baby.  
"You know Loki, with Thor on the throne, we should go on vacation and live happily ever after or something," Yang said as she rocked back in forth holding Michael.  
"Live happily ever after? Says who?" Loki asked.  
"Maybe my sister or something. She invented happily ever after," She laughed.  
"Do you ever listen to your sister?" Loki asked.  
"No, not usually." Yang replied.  
"Then why listen to her now?"  
"I guess that's one rule I like, so it counts," Yang said with a smirk.  
"Well then happily ever after we shall live," Loki nodded. And with that Loki, Yang, Lucy and Michael lived happily ever after...  
The End :)

* * *

**Yang: YAY! Were done! **  
**Loki: So I can go home?  
Yin: I am finally in this story!  
Yang: Yes, you are Yin.  
Lucy: Can I go home with you Loki?  
Loki: No!  
Lucy: Please!  
Loki: No!  
Lucy: Pretty Please!  
Loki: No!  
Lucy: WHY NOT!  
Loki: Okay okay fine you can come *Bifrost zaps Loki and Lucy to Asgard*  
Yin and Yang: Goodnight! **


End file.
